Vincent
THIS WIKI PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS AND IS OPEN TO CRITICISM. "A scarred up, rough around the edges man with a short temper. Vincent prefers to talk with his fists, but if you can get him to open up, he can be surprisingly kind. He's fiercely violent, but also fiercely loyal to anyone who's earned it."- Ingame Description Vincent Metzger Vincent Metzger is a dateable main character in Boyfriend to Death 2: Fresh Blood. Technically, he makes an appearance in the prequel and also in a short minigame called 'Huntress.' Appearance Vincent has a more rough around the edges look, he has a patch of long black hair covering his left eye, along with gray eyes. He has ear piercings and scars, along with a black tank top the first time you see him in Route 66. Background Behaviour Cain In one ending, the player can call out for Cain's help by clicking a black feather that pops up during a scene with Vincent and Farz. Activating the black feather will summon Cain, who would exchange a few lines of dialog with Vincent and Farz. Cain will attack Farz first, then proceeding to impale Vincent with a sword, killing him. Their actual relationship, however, is unknown. Vincent is shown to not know who Cain was and was surprised by his presence upon his arrival in the aforementioned ending. Sano Kojima Vincent meets Sano at the bar in a bonus scene. Though Vincent doesn't remember this, Sano is Vincent's brother. Lawrence Oleander Vincent is seen to be hanging out with Lawrence in a bonus end scene. The two seem to get along rather well. Farz Murphy Farz is Vincent's roommate and lover. Their relationship can be seen as a strong, loyal bond throughout scenes in the game. Endings 1. Vincent blew you away. 2. Vincent caught you. 3. He used you as a punching bag. 4. Vincent had some help. 5. Vincent used you as a pinata. 6. You gave up your gun. 7. Vincent beat you to death. 8. Vincent stepped in. 9. Vincent didn’t like you. 10. You were too tired. 11. Vincent replaced you. 12. You couldn’t kill him. 13. You couldn’t stand up to him. 14. Vincent ate you. 15. Vincent let you go. 16. Farz pulled out your eye. 17. You were accepted. 18. You didn’t look both ways. 19. He opened your mouth. 20. You weren’t worth keeping. 21. Vincent saved you. 22. You killed Vincent. 23. You died alone. 24. You were too weak. 25. Vincent snapped your neck. Guide for the Vincent's route can be found here. Trivia *He is the same person as Akira Kojima, who has supposedly lost his memories a while before the BTD2 events occurred. *Naming yourself as "Farz" would give you a boost in affection with Vincent. *Vincent appears in two other games by electricpuke, including Route 66 and Huntress. Vincent's gallery Screenshot (528).png| Screenshot (524).png Screenshot (527).png Screenshot (529).png Screenshot (525).png| v1.PNG v2.PNG v3.PNG v4.PNG v5.PNG v6.PNG v7.PNG v8.PNG v9.PNG v10.PNG v11.PNG v12.PNG v13.PNG v14.PNG Category:Boyfriend to death 2: fresh blood Category:Main character Category:Characters